


a silent thanks

by jobota



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Felix is Whipped, Lee Felix is a Good Friend, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tags Are Hard, Unresolved Romantic Tension, really soft, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobota/pseuds/jobota
Summary: Felix is always there when Changbin is having a bad day.“Changbin tried to give Felix a disapproving look, but he couldn’t help the excitement on his face.Felix then grabs his wrist, pulling him off the couch into a standing position. His eyes alarmingly watch Felix’s hand, but when he lets go a sigh of relief racks through his body.“Ready?”“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess...”Time to adopt a cat...”





	a silent thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a one shot I wrote and simply wanted to put out somewhere. It’s honestly just domestic changlix fluff with a bit of angst at the beginning.
> 
> This actually was supposed to be longer, and have a different, more angsty ending until I decided to just have some soft hurt/comfort.  
It’s a bit of a vent and super self indulgent lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The smell of coffee tainted the warm air of the small room. Changbin wiped the scowl off his face, settling on the red leather couch in a swift, fluid motion.

The last ten minutes were spent in the agony of wanting - needing - to cry but his eyes had run dry a long, long, time ago. He grabbed his knees and held them to his chest, and he simply existed. Maybe not contently, but he was surviving, like his parents said mattered most.  


His large, plush white sweater swallowed his frame whole. Changbin let himself lightly scratch at his legs, knowing - more so trying to believe - that he wouldn’t fall again. A very faint, yet sick, smile was brought to his face. 

His bare feet softly padded against the cold floor as he made his way to the kitchen. He found himself wondering why he was in the there. It was a beautiful yet simple room full of light grey tones and succulents that gave off an aroma of rain. He knew that even standing in the room with the checkered tiles he would be contaminating it. Contaminating it with his character, his nature.

Changbin grabbed a tiny carton of orange juice from the fridge, along with a straw. He knew he needed to call someone. That simple prospect was so different to Changbin. He was raised to deal with everything alone. It was better that way.

Yet, he was spiraling. He had to acknowledge that fact. He couldn’t keep up with the ‘college is kicking my ass’ excuse, no one even believed him with how many classes he missed. When he did show up, he’d be in clothes that looked as though they haven’t been washed in days (they haven’t), always seeming inexplicably off.

He knew he could always count on Hyunjin. Sweet, sweet, Hyunjin. He didn’t know why he was friends with him. He deserves better, his mind weakly supplied.

Hyunjin was like fruit. A grape, to be exact.  
A grape - basically a candy with its sugary contents - is the epitome of patience. You bite into a grape and a sickly sweet juice oozes from it, trickling onto your chin. Hyunjin, once well conversed with, is singlehandedly the kindest person Changbin has ever met. His patience for all his bullshit only proved his point more.

They’d been best friends since primary school and had a special bond. Changbin didn’t want to call, Hyunjin had been busy lately with school and his newfound boyfriend, Seungmin. Changbin understood, whereas he’d have points in his life where he fell into an episode and isolated him without contact for weeks on end.

For that reason only, Hyunjin helped him find a safe apartment on the second floor that became the first and only place Changbin had ever really considered home. Hyunjin had also helped him decorate and stock his new space chock full of basic human necessities which he - at the time - thought was unnecessary.

The last episode he had, he fell hard. He fell hard and he fell quiet. Changbin doesn’t want it to get to that point again, where all he can do is lie in his bed for hours on end and drown in his never-ending ocean of thoughts. When you finally thought it was silent, safe even, something would always approach in the abyss. 

He finally decided, hesitantly, to call Hyunjin.  
His hands reach onto his phone on the glass table next to the couch.  
As he’s calling Hyunjin’s number, he realizes he wouldn’t answer anyway. He lets the phone slightly drift from his ear until on the last ring he hears the distant “hello?”.  
“Oh, hey Hyunjin-“  
Hyunjin’s voice came out of the receiver muffled “I’m really sorry Bin, but is it important? I’m kinda busy...” he might have been upset if Hyunjin hadn’t sounded so sincere.  
“Oh, no that’s fine,” he tried not to let the disappointment deep into his voice.  
“Want me to call you back later? We can talk then?”  
“No, don’t worry about it. Thank you, though.”  
“Yeah, of course, but I gotta go now Bin, okay? Talk to you later!”  
“Bye...”

Changbin should’ve seen it coming, really. He supposes he could call one of his other friends just to hang out. That’s always what Hyunjin said to do. You don’t have to tell anyone anything, just get someone with you. 

It brought a slight blush to his face when he thought to call Felix. It’s not like the boy would want to hang out. He didn’t want Felix to see him in such a state anyway.

How he ended up with his phone pressed to his ear, Felix’s contact being dialed, he didn’t know.  
His free hand played around with the soft blanket on his lap, orange juice forgotten.  
When he heard the cheery hello it almost scared him out of his seat.  
"Hey, Felix...”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m good! I was just wondering if you were busy?”  
“Is the Changbin asking if I’m busy? Wow, I must be dreaming!”  
“I-“  
“But nope! I’m very much so ‘not busy’! Why?”  
“Just wondering if you’d wanna hang out at my place? If not, that’s cool-“  
“Sure! I’ll be there in a few.”  
The call promptly ended, leaving Changbin slightly confused. He might as well clean up a bit before he came over, although Felix did live close by...

He got up to unlock the door, knowing Felix would just walk in, knocking not even considered.  
He roamed around in a lost manner, not really knowing what to pick up or where to put anything.

-

In what seemed like a matter of seconds, Felix appeared in his doorway with two sodas. It was almost like their tradition, drinking Coca Cola while they were together. His face was shining with a smile, it was almost contagious.  
“I come bearing gifts!” Felix practically shouted while waving the two drinks in his hands.  
“Don’t shake them, dumbass.” He said with no malice, just endearment.

It must’ve been something in his mannerisms or in the way he talked, but Changbin knew Felix could tell he was having an ‘off day’ as he liked to call them.

“I was not shaking them! Just- rolling them?”  
The comment earned a giggle from the shorter of the two. “Yes, okay, rolling them.”  
Changbin saw Felix in his kitchen, rummaging his cabinets with a scowl on his face.  
“Why do you have no good snacks, Changbin?!” Felix all but whines, earning a huff from Changbin.  
“The store is too far away,” he whines back.

Being done with standing and watching Felix go through his whole kitchen, he ungracefully hopped back onto the couch with a sigh. Changbin grabs his untouched, now lukewarm, orange juice and pokes the small straw into the carton. His blanket found its way back onto his lap, making him feel somewhat warmer. In the corner of his eye, Changbin saw Felix approach the couch with the sodas in his hands. 

“Felix, I want a cat,” he huffed out, a pout on his lips. Changbin really did want a cat, he had for ages. With school and everything else he just never actually got to adopt one.  
This sentence caused a light to shine in Felix’s face, his eyes seemingly glowing.  
“Changbin! We are going to the adoption center around the corner! You need a little buddy anyways!” Changbin gave him an unsure look, shaking his head.  
“I don’t know, Felix...” he said slowly. “I’m not around much with school, and I’m awful at taking care of anything, I can barely care for myself!” He reasoned. Felix grabbed his shoulders, a grin plastered on his face.  
“Changbin! You need a cat, desperately! I can come over and babysit- oh my god I’m going to be a great cat parent!”  
“I-“  
“It’s a great idea! C’mon.”

Changbin tried to give Felix a disapproving look, but he couldn’t help the excitement on his face.  
Felix than grabs his wrist, pulling him off the couch into a standing position. His eyes alarmingly watch Felix’s hand, but when he lets go a sigh of relief racks through his body.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess...” Changbin breathed out. 

The sodas were forgotten.

-

The pair step out of the apartment side by side, small talk filling the silence.  
The walk to the adoption center was mostly Felix trying to ask Changbin what kind of cat he wants, or what he would want to name them. Changbin didn’t really have great responses due to the fact he hadn’t really ever thought about the idea in too much detail. Because that’s what it always was, an idea. One he toyed with when he had nothing else to do when he was feeling especially lonely.

Yet, Changbin was never one to pursue his ideas.

Felix brought him back to reality with a shoulder tap when they arrived at their destination.  
The lady at the desk gave them a friendly smile and waved. “Hello! What are you two doing here today?”  
Changbin looked back and forth between Felix and who he assumed was the receptionist enough times for him to get a clue.  
“Ah, my friend has been wanting to adopt a cat,”  
Changbin’s eyes loosely wandered around the room as he tuned out the conversation the two people in front of him were having, undoubtedly about him wanting a cat. He’d like to say he had the gist of it (he didn’t).

The woman made a gesture with her hands and started walking. Felix turned to look at him with a blinding smile “I’m so excited! We get to see the cats now, come on!” 

Changbin let Felix drag him to where the woman was standing in a doorway to what he assumed was the cat room. He finally let a small smile show on his face, it was a nice thought to finally have a ‘forever buddy’. 

His nose registered the smell of cats right away, which caused him to look around in curiosity. Changbin took in the sight of all the cats around him and gasped when he saw all the little kittens. He noticed Felix turning around to look at him, with a huge shining smile on his face. Changbin gave him a grin back, hopefully showing his gratitude.

The woman (with no name tag...) went over the ground rules and let the two boys carry on as they wish.  
This time, Changbin grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled him over to a small cat that had caught his eye. “Felix! Look at her! She’s so cute and small- I’m devastated,” Changbin attempted to pet the stripped, multi-color cat with his free hand. 

If Changbin was looking to his right, he’d see the soft, fond look Felix was giving him.

The cat gave a small meow, and Changbin knew he was a goner. He immediately turned to look at Felix, a pout on his lips.  
“Felix! What the fuck! She’s so adorable I’m actually not okay.”  
“Don’t you want to look around some more-?”  
“Don’t question love at first sight, Felix!”  
“I- okay. I’m assuming you’ve already somehow made up your mind?”  
“Yes! I want to pet her, would you get the worker lady please?”  
“Will do,” Felix saluted and promptly walked out.

When he came back, the receptionist on tow, he saw Changbin still hopelessly trying to pet the kitten from her cage.  
“Ah, so he’d like to pet that one?” She laughed.  
“Yup.”

Changbin watched in silence as the woman unlocked the feline’s cage. She then grabbed her and led them all to a small room with a wall bench a small selection of toys.  
“Have fun!” The woman supplied in a cheery tone before she left, closing the door on her way out. 

“I’m calling her Kitty, I don’t care,” Changbin huffed, disregarding any future complaints.  
Felix gave him a look as the now named Kitty walked over to him and meowed.  
“Felix! She loves me!” It was honestly riveting how fast something like this could change his mood.  
Felix contently watched the two interact with a small smile. He tried to call Kitty over, but she seemed disinterested in Felix.  
“I know what you’re thinking, okay! I’m gonna be a great cat parent I swear to god-“ Changbin’s loud giggling broke his train of thought (conversation?), Kitty was trying to climb up his torso.  
“Tell me why she loves you so much! First off this interaction is so soft I’m?”  
Changbin just turned to him and smiled.  
A silent thanks.

-

When the two walked out of the adoption center, Felix holding the general supplies for caring for a cat, Changbin holding Kitty’s crate, bystanders didn’t even spare them a glance.  
The smell of fresh air and grass was predominant, making life outside seem more serene than it truly ever would be.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Kitty to fucking death, but how do I care for a cat,” Changbin stated plainly.  
“Well, ya know, you feed her and stuff, give her water? Clean her litter box?”  
“Felix- I just,” He sighed. “But like are there certain times I do that kinda thing? Or do I wing it?”  
“Maybe?” Felix all but squeaked out.  
“We both don’t know what we’re doing, huh,” Changbin stares ahead of him.  
“Guess so...”  
“Well, you’re the fucking father! So get in shape because I can’t do this alone,” Changbin gave Felix a cruel smile.  
“Hah... oh, would you look at that! We’re already back to your apartment building! I’m assuming they allow cats... right?”  
“Fuck- Um, yeah? I don’t know I never asked... Wait why wouldn’t they allow cats-“  
“Alright!” Felix clapped his hands - Changbin didn’t understand, he was holding bags after all - and continued slowly. “Let’s assume they allow cats, yeah?”

The two continued to walk (stealthy speed walking) to Changbin’s second floor apartment. The apartment building itself was modernized, although the old wood panels gave the place some much needed life.  
Since his apartment wasn’t a long stretch away, they got there quick. Changbin softly set Kitty’s crate on the floor while he unlocked the door.

-

Changbin didn’t know exactly how long it took to get his apartment ready for the new resident, but here the two stood, looking over the progress.  
“I think that’s everything,” Felix’s voice rang out. They hadn’t talked much during the process, other than Changbin asking if he was putting something in the right place or not (it usually wasn’t).

Changbin let Felix have the honor of opening Kitty’s cage, in which she slowly walked out looking cautioned.  
The two boys watched the process, both cooing at the small striped cat.  
Suddenly, she loudly meowed and practically ran at Changbin who was seated on the floor.

The shorter boy was in glee at the action, stroking her fur lightly. He gently picked her up and walked to the couch. Kitty was sat on his lap when Changbin signaled at Felix to come and sit. 

“I wanna watch a movie- Lix! It’ll be her first movie!” He pouts, grabbing excitedly at Felix’s shirt.  
“Wow, this calls for celebration! Which... we’re basically already doing..?”

-

When Hyunjin had waltzed into Changbin’s apartment, he hadn’t expected to see Felix and him cuddled up on the couch.  
What he really hadn’t expected was to see a cat in between the two, all three soundly sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?
> 
> I really really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is welcome and kudos add appreciated!
> 
> If you have any ideas for future stories, feel free to comment!


End file.
